


Zawsze wracam

by Pacynka



Series: Nawet geniusze potrzebują terapii [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka
Summary: Tony był smutny od samego rana, a jego humor zmienił się dopiero po wiadomości od Steve’a.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Nawet geniusze potrzebują terapii [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Zawsze wracam

**Author's Note:**

> Szczęśliwych Walentynek lub Szczęśliwego Dnia Singla dla wszystkich! :3

Tony był rozczarowany, kiedy obudził się w walentynkowy poranek. Był ze Steve’m już ponad dwa lata i był przyzwyczajony do budzenia się samotnie, kiedy Kapitan jechał na misji SHIELD, ale ten poranek był wyjątkowo przygnębiający.

Czternasty dzień lutego przyjdzie mu spędzić w pojedynkę.

Steve zarzekał się, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by spędzić ten dzień razem z nim, lecz najwyraźniej amerykańska ikona wciąż była potrzebna w terenie. Geniusz musiał na razie zadowolić się wspomnieniami z zeszłego roku, a było co wspominać.

Tony zamówił szyty na miarę strój, który nie składał się z niczego więcej jak dwóch skrawków materiału. Założył to tylko po tym, jak Steve obiecał zachować to w totalnej tajemnicy, a prawda o jego walentynkowym stroju nie opuści ścian ich sypialni. Ciekawość blondyna wygrała, więc gdy tylko poszedł pod prysznic, Tony zakradł się i wziął wszystkie ubrania swojego chłopaka, pozostawiając jedynie ręcznik i jego tarczę do dyspozycji. Sam przebrał się w swój niegrzeczny kostium i był pewien, że Steve zaniemówi na jego widok.

Nie pomylił się.

Kapitan wyszedł, by spytać o jego rzeczy, zasłaniając strategiczne miejsce tarczą z vibranium, ale urwał swoje pytanie, by w ciszy zlustrować geniusza. Brunet miał na sobie szorty, imitujące spódniczkę i kusą bluzeczkę na ramiączkach, a zestaw kolorystyką przypominał ubiór dziewczyn z lat czterdziestych, w towarzystwie których Kapitan Ameryka pokonywał Hitlera na występach, tworzonych w celu namawiania do kupna obligacji wojennych. Zakład krawiecki nie zadawał pytań, a ewentualne skutecznie zagłuszył spory napiwek.

Przeciągająca się cisza była powodem wątpliwości Tony’ego, do którego wtedy dotarło jak idiotyczny był to pomysł i jak głupio zapewne wyglądał. Zaczął się odwracać i jąkać, chcąc wybiec z pokoju, przebrać się i zająć się czymkolwiek, co oznaczało brak udziału Steve’a. Nie zdążył nawet zacząć planować dobrej wymówki, by opuścić pokój, kiedy usłyszał brzdęk opadającej na panele tarczy i poczuł silne ramiona, które oplotły jego talię.

Ich prywatne Halloween w lutym nie trwało długo – strój dołączył do tarczy na ziemi po jakichś dwóch minutach i Stark stwierdził, że dłużej zajęło mu zakładanie tych fatałaszków niż pozbycie się ich. Tamtego wieczoru Steve na wiele sposobów udowodnił jak bardzo podobało mu się przebranie i jak bardzo kochał Tony’ego.

Mimo podłego humoru geniusz postanowił wstać i rzucić się w wir pracy, by nie myśleć o dzisiejszej dacie i rażącej czyjejś nieobecności. Wziął długi prysznic i przygotował drobną niespodziankę, żyjąc nadzieją, że Steve jednak się pojawi. W kuchni wypił kawę i zjadł śniadanie, ponieważ jego ukochany zwykł o to pytać Jarvisa, a ten zawsze mówił prawdę, tłumacząc się troską o zdrowy tryb życia swojego stwórcy.

Tony pracował do wieczora, majsterkując przy wydajniejszych repulsorach i nowym rodzaju tarczy. Nie był zadowolony, kiedy po każdej niemal misji musiał naprawiać metalowe części i wyklepywać ślady kul, przez co zamierzał w przyszłości przyłożyć się do modernizacji pod kątem defensywy. Rozmyślając nad kolejnymi sposobami ochrony prawie przegapił nową wiadomość SMS.

**_Od Steve’a:_ ** _Happy podrzuci mnie do Wieży w ciągu dziesięciu minut._

Tony potrzebował dłuższej chwili i dwukrotnego przeczytania tekstu, by jego treść faktycznie do niego dotarła. Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, kazał Jarvisowi zapisać postęp i zamknąć za nim warsztat, ponieważ dzisiaj już tu nie zejdzie. Niemal biegiem znalazł się w sypialni, machnął ręką w stronę prysznicu na rzecz wyszorowania rąk, by usunąć wszelkie plamy powstałe przez pracę, zmierzwił włosy, umył zęby i dopełnił swój zaplanowany walentynkowy prezent, który tak naprawdę był w tym roku totalną improwizacją. Według swojej SI od przyjazdu Steve’a dzieliły go cztery minuty, z czego dwie powinien poświęcić na zjazd windą do podziemi i garażu, więc Stark spryskał jeszcze szyję i nadgarstki ulubioną perfumą, wygładził swój czarny podkoszulek, podciągnął dresy, które trochę zbyt nisko wisiały na jego biodrach i ruszył do windy, by podekscytowany oczekiwać przyjazdu swojego chłopaka.

Między nimi jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobrze odkąd spędzili wspólne święta w Malibu. Misje Avengers też nie były specjalnie trudne czy uciążliwe, a obecnie największym ich problemem był Fury, który mógł zadzwonić o każdej porze dnia i nocy tylko po to, by wyciągnąć blondyna w teren z SHIELD. Tony kilkakrotnie w ciągu dnia rozważał wykonanie serdecznego telefonu do jednookiego szefa tajnych agentów, by marudzić i narzekać na jego niesłowność – w końcu Steve obiecał, że czternastego lutego będzie w Nowym Jorku – ale zrezygnował po próbie monologu swoich argumentów. Nick pewnie miałby gdzieś, że Tony nie chce spędzać sam Walentynek.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, kiedy winda zbliżała się do celu. Nie potrafił określić, czy wiercił się w miejscu przez zniecierpliwienie czy lekki, choć przyjemny dyskomfort, który odczuwał odkąd spontanicznie użył jednego przedmiotu. Nie chciał jednak o nim myśleć, nie kiedy Kapitan wciąż był w drodze, ale brunet był niezaprzeczalnie pewny, iż ten pomysł spodoba się Rogersowi.

Drzwi windy ledwo zdołały się rozchylić, a Tony już wybiegł na podziemny parking, a szybkie spojrzenie po samochodach powiedziało mu, że zdążył tu przyjść przed przyjazdem Happy’ego. Pośpiech jednak nie był dobrym doradcą, ponieważ dopiero na zimnym betonie parkingu Tony zauważył, że przyszedł tu na boso. Czy naprawdę był tak roztargniony z miłości? Geniusz z cackiem w klatce piersiowej wartym kilkanaście miliardów, ale potrafiący zapomnieć o obuwiu? Za swoją nieuwagę mógł szczerze i bez wyrzutów sumienia winić Steve’a i jego zbyt późny SMS. Prawda?

By nie narażać się na niepotrzebne przeziębienie – jako geniusz nie miał czasu na katar – rozsiadł się na masce jednego ze swoich Ferrari i podkurczył nogi, siadając po turecku i chroniąc się przed chłodem. Dla zabicia czasu zaczął w myślach obliczać ile koni mechanicznych mają wspólnie jego wszystkie pojazdy zgromadzone w Wieży, ale przy liczbie trzech tysięcy dwunastu jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwieranej bramy. Jak zauroczony patrzył na wjeżdżające auto, a z transu obudził go dopiero trzask zamykanych drzwi. Prawdopodobnie był głupkowato uśmiechnięty i wciąż zwinięty na swoim cholernie drogim samochodzie, co zapewne będzie mu wypominane jeszcze przez dobry miesiąc przez szofera i ochroniarz, ale w tamtym momencie nie mógł o tym myśleć. Oczarowany widokiem Steve’a śledził jego drogę do siebie i mógł przysięgnąć, że całość widział w slow motion. Wpatrzony w blondyna, który niósł przepiękny bukiet kwiatów, zsunął się ze swojego miejsca i wpadł w szeroko rozłożone ramiona, tuląc się bez słowa w klatkę piersiową i czując składane we włosy małe całusy.

– Tęskniłem, kochanie – oświadczył Steve w ramach przywitania i uniósł brodę bruneta, by złożyć kolejny, tym razem czuły pocałunek na jego ustach.

– Ja tęskniłem bardziej – zapewnił Tony, pozwalając sobie na moment utonąć w błękicie ukochanych tęczówek.

– Dlaczego jesteś tu boso? – spytał Kapitan, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu i spoglądając w dół.

– Och – westchnął Tony. – Nie ważne. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

– Zawsze wracam – odparł blondyn i uśmiechnął się czule do swojego chłopaka, kiedy do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł.

Steve pochylił się delikatnie, odłożył kwiaty na dach Ferrari, by jednym ruchem złapać geniusza i go podnieść. Tony sapnął z zaskoczenia, ale sekundę później zaplótł nogi w pasie Kapitana i wzmocnił uchwyt na jego szyi.

– Dziękuję – szepnął Stark i znów złączył ich usta, czując mocny chwyt mężczyzny na jego tyłku i wspierającą dłoń, która błądziła bez celu po plecach.

– Nie ma za co. – Steve na moment obrócił się, by prawą ręką złapać bukiet i przycisnąć ponownie do pleców Tony’ego, chociaż pośpiech nie był w tym wypadku konieczny; jego super serum bez problemów zapewniało mu możliwość utrzymania bruneta jedną ręką.

Stark wtulił się w Kapitana, wyczuwając jego zamiar pozostania w tej pozycji aż nie dotrą na ich piętro, żeby nie musiał stawać na chłodnej podłodze. Tony przeczesywał jedną dłonią jasne włosy w oczekiwaniu na zamknięcie drzwi windy, a w odpowiedzi Steve musnął ustami jego szyję.

– _Dobry wieczór, Kapitanie Rogers_ – przywitał go Jarvis, a jego ton głosu zadziwiająco przypominał rozbawienie, chociaż Steve mógł to sobie wymyślić.

– Cześć, Jay, zawieź nas na nasze piętro jak najszybciej – poprosił blondyn i przesunął się, by oprzeć delikatnie Tony’ego o ścianę. – Mam dla Ciebie kwiaty – dodał z uśmiechem, wciskając między nich wspomniany bukiet, by Stark mógł go w pełni obejrzeć.

– Są cudowne i chętnie bym je wziął, ale jak sam widzisz… Mam zajęte ręce – drażnił się Tony, czując się tak stabilnie przy Kapitanie, że wplótł obie dłonie w jego czuprynę i delikatnie pociągnął niektóre pasma.

– Nie wiem jak to zrobimy, by po drodze do sypialni zanieść je do kuchni i włożyć do wody, inaczej zwiędną do rana – stwierdził Steve, odsuwając na moment kwiaty, by zbliżyć się do ucha Tony’ego i ucałować małżowinę. – Jak mogę ci wynagrodzić spóźnienie? – szepnął niskim głosem i przygryzł płatek ucha, wyrywając z mężczyzny przeciągły jęk.

Tony obserwował nad głową Steve’a liczby, oznaczające powolne wznoszenie się windy i dawno nie był tak sfrustrowany, że był to tak powolny proces. Chciał już odłożyć kwiaty – nie znał się na nich, ale były naprawdę piękne – i w ten sam sposób co w windzie chciał znaleźć się w ich pokoju, by kontynuować wieczór. Przyjemność płynąca z tego, co Steve wyczyniał w tym momencie swoimi ustami prawie zdążyła odwrócić jego uwagę od…

– Ile dni się nie goliłeś? – spytał Tony, a jego pozycja i przyspieszony oddech nie robiły nic, by ukryć jego rosnącą radość z obecności Steve’a.

– Och, przepraszam – mruknął Kapitan, stając znów twarzą w twarz z miliarderem. – Nie miałem tam czasu ani warunków, ale jeśli dasz mi kwadrans w łazience to…

– Nie! – zaprzeczył pospiesznie Tony. – Absolutnie nie, chcę cię takiego, proszę, Steve, chcę poczuć twój zarost na… – przerwał, obserwując coraz bardziej zszokowaną minę blondyna. – To znaczy… Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– A kąpiel? Przyjechałem tu prosto z lotniska, nie złożyłem nawet raportu Fury’emu i…

– Olałeś pirata? – wtrącił Tony, a perfidny uśmieszek musiał zdradzać jego dumę.

– Nick dostanie swoje papiery jutro, dwanaście godzin nie zrobi mu różnicy, a tobie pewnie by zrobiły.

– Masz rację, byłbym okropnie smutny, jeślibyś nie przyjechał – potwierdził Tony i ucałował policzek Kapitana, ciesząc się tak rzadkim uczuciem kłujących włosków. – Chcę cię takiego… Takiego dzikiego, prosto z misji, który nie może się mnie doczekać i ma gdzieś prysznic, golenie i swojego przełożonego.

– Tony… – warknął Steve i zanurzył twarz w szyi bruneta, całując, ssąc i gryząc wrażliwą skórę, aby pozostawić na niej drobne ślady. Stark wił się w jego uścisku, a drobne sapnięcia i pomruki jedynie zachęcały go do dalszej pracy.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się cicho, a Steve przeniósł dłoń z powrotem na plecy geniusza. Tak splątani, wymieniając się drobnymi pocałunkami i zwyczajnym dotykiem, wparowali do kuchni, gdzie blondyn posadził Tony’ego na blacie i wręczył kupiony po drodze bukiet.

– Wiesz, że nikt nigdy nie dał mi kwiatów?

– Jestem pierwszy?

– Tak i możesz to dopisać do bardzo długiej listy czynności, w których wspólnie debiutujemy – stwierdził sugestywnie Tony i wrzucił kwiaty do kubka w zlewie, który wcześniej tego dnia zalał wodą. – Kwiaty mają co pić, możemy kontynuować.

Brunet myślał, że Steve będzie niecierpliwy i od razu porwie go w swoje ramiona, by znaleźć łóżko. Kapitan jednak ujął jego twarz w swoje ręce, gładząc kciukami kości jarzmowe i przeniósł je dalej we włosy, nim złączył ich usta.

Dopiero tam Steve tak naprawdę go pocałował. Czule, tęsknie, z pasją i zaangażowaniem, badał językiem szew ust Tony’ego, bezgłośnie prosząc o dostęp, którego ten z radością mu udzielił. Taniec języków trwał dobrą minutę, kiedy przypominali sobie siebie wzajemnie, wędrując dłońmi po znajomych powierzchniach mięśni i ciepłej skórze, wywołując dreszcz ekscytacji i ciesząc się rosnącym podnieceniem.

Stark nawet nie zauważył w którym momencie Steve go podniósł i kierował się powoli do sypialni, rozpraszając go tym razem ruchami ust po drugiej stronie szyi i idąc na pamięć. Tony nie pozostawał mu dłużny i zostawił małego siniaka na obojczyku Kapitana, do którego dostęp zapewnił sobie siedząc na blacie. Jedna malinka była zaledwie wstępem do wędrówki w górę szyi, czując cały czas pracujące mięśnie, utrzymujące go bez trudu.

Tony znów był zbyt rozproszony, by zauważyć, że Steve już dotarł do pokoju i zamknął ich, a geniusz przekonał się o tym dopiero gdy został przyparty plecami do drzwi. Steve przeniósł obie dłonie na pośladki Starka, który utrzymywał się teraz w tej pozycji wyłącznie dzięki własnej sile i paru innych prawach fizyki, które oddziaływały między nim a drzwiami. Blondyn zsunął delikatnie dresy Tony’ego i zamarł, kiedy jego palce rozpoznały materiał.

– Założyłeś to dla mnie? – zapytał zdziwiony Steve, śledząc opuszkami nieregularne krawędzie.

– Spodobała ci się koronka przed świętami, więc pomyślałem, że…

Cokolwiek miał brunet na myśli musiało tam pozostać, ponieważ Kapitan zmiażdżył ich usta, jednocześnie śledząc dotykiem koronkową bieliznę bez ostrożności, a z pożądaniem. Ścisnął miękką skórę i stłumił pocałunkiem jęk Tony’ego, zadowolony z efektu. Geniusz w falbanach wyglądał ostatnio zabójczo i Steve nie mógł się doczekać aż tym razem będzie mógł się przyjrzeć swojemu ukochanemu.

Nim zdołał wziąć pełny oddech, zignorować rosnącą erekcję i poprosić Tony’ego o to, by zdjął całkowicie dresy i pokazał się w pełnej krasie, Steve napotkał palcami coś twardego i ciepłego, coś, czego zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tam znaleźć. Musiał się choć w najmniejszym stopniu zdekoncentrować lub spiąć, ponieważ Tony przestał całować jego szyję i spojrzał mu w oczy z zadziornym uśmiechem.

– Szczęśliwych Walentynek – zamruczał Stark i zakręcił biodrami, by twardy przedmiot mógł ponownie otrzeć się o dłoń Kapitana.

– Tony, co…

– Mam tę zatyczkę od samego rana i prawdopodobnie byłbym wściekły, gdybym musiał sam się zabawić pod prysznicem, a skoro udało ci się dotrzeć… – wyjaśnił cicho Tony i zbliżył się do ucha Steve, po czym szepnął. – To powinieneś sam ocenić, czy podoba ci się jej krwistoczerwony kolor.

Kapitan zachłysnął się powietrzem na wizję geniusza, który z myślą o nim najpierw… wkłada zabawkę, a potem chodzi z nią cały dzień, zapewne nieustannie pobudzając się i mając nadzieję, że Steve nie złamie danej obietnicy. Musiał się kontrolować, by nie rzucić ich na łóżko, nie zerwać resztek ubrań i nie nasycić ciekawości w brutalnie za szybkim tempie, dlatego Steve ostrożnie postawił Tony’ego na ziemi, złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole bruneta i spojrzał mu w oczy, nim powiedział:

– Bardzo się cieszę, że wróciłem, skarbie. Szczęśliwych Walentynek.


End file.
